


One More Time (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Jon, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Unconscious Jon, Unconscious Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Tormund hurle alors que la chaleur étroite de la chatte de Jon Snow monte sur sa verge. Jon fait des bruits étouffés. Comme s’il mourrait à chaque mouvement vers le bas de ses hanches. Comme si c’était trop et pas assez à la fois.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 15





	One More Time (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Tormund hurle alors que la chaleur étroite de la chatte de Jon Snow monte sur sa verge. Jon fait des bruits étouffés. Comme s’il mourrait à chaque mouvement vers le bas de ses hanches. Comme si c’était trop et pas assez à la fois.

Tormund agrippe plus fort ses hanches pâles. Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau glissante de sueur. Ça va laisser une traces et l’idée de ces marques parfaites sous l’armure de Jon dans la matinée, alors qu’il rempli son devoir de roi l’excite et quelque chose de noir et de possessif se réveille en lui.

Il serre sa main et Jon s’arque, sa tête jetée en arrière contre son épaule. Les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, il halète alors qu’il supplie, "S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît…. !"

Tormund sourit. Mordillant, passant sa langue sur le côté de son visage, goûtant le sel de ses larmes, il trouve la bouche de Jon avec la sienne, enfonçant dans sa bouche quand il commence à le baiser avec vigueur.

Le verge dure de Jon claque contre sa cuisse, laissant échapper du sperme. Il babille et gémit et crie tour à tour quand Tormund le baise juste comme il faut. Jon sanglote, supplie, siffle quand Tormund l’attire vers le bas et l’immobilise là avec ses fesses contre les hanches de Tormund.

"Joui pour moi," grogne Tormund, mordant la chair de son cou.

Et Jon fait cela. Ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, sa chaleur humide se serrant autour de lui alors qu’il le suit, baisant Jon le temps de son orgasme.

Tormund jouit comme cela, haletant contre l’épaule de Jon. "Jon ?" appelle-t-il quand il sent le corps dans ses bras s’effondrer contre lui.

Jon est inconscient.

Tormund étouffe un rire. Il a baisé le Roi du Nord inconscient.

Il embrasse la bouche relâchée de Jon, enfonçant sa langue plus profondément que Jon ne l’autoriserait habituellement pour leurs baisers. Il est toujours en lui, son érection ne diminuant pas dans la parfaite chatte de Jon Snow quand il les tourne sans se retirer.

Jon est hors jeu. Il ne bouge pas quand Tormund commence à le presser dans le matelas et le baiser si fort qu’il est sûr que Jon ne fera aucune sorte de chevauchée avant un moment. Il ne se réveille pas quand Tormund presse sa main contre son abdomen, la pressant là alors qu’il le baise, imaginant qu’il peut sentir la tête de sa verge contre sa main.

Jon ne bouge pas un cil quand Tormund jouit à nouveau en lui.

Il se retire cette fois-ci, content de regarder le trou béant de Jon, cherchant la forme de sa bite alors que son sperme s’en échappe. Il s’en une chaleur monter en lui alors que sa verge frémit au souvenir d’être dans Jon.

Peut-être qu’un coup de plus serait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
